User blog:Reginafan2626/Wiki Guidelines
To make our guidelines more accessible I have made this blog to post them in. Here are some guidelines to editing around our wiki to make sure pages stay neat and within uniformity. Please note that any violation of these guidelines will most likely be reverted. Images *ALL IMAGES SHOULD BE IN THE PNG FORMAT AS THEY'RE BETTER QUALITY. JPG FILES WILL BE DELETED. *The best websites to use for finding pics are screencapped.net and storybrooke.net. 'Sizes' *For a Character Infobox, images should be in the ratio of 250x350. *For an Episode Infobox, images should be in the ratio of 1110x630. *Images used in recaps should also be in the ratio of 1110x630. 'Names' *Images for a Character Infobox should be named after the character themselves. E.g., Emma Swan's main image should be named "Emma Swan.png". *Images used in a character recap should have the character's first name followed by the episode the image is set in the title. E.g., Henry Mills' image for the Pilot episode should be named "Henry 101.png" (101 being the production code of that episode). **However, the only three characters that require screencaps to always feature their names in the titles are Emma Swan (e.g., Emma 101.png, Emma EL 1.png...), Snow White (e.g., Snow 203.png, MM 203.png...) and Queen Regina, the series' leading characters. Every other character can have either images taken from other characters or episodic recaps, or their own original images. **If the character requires more than one image for an episode, then the images should be numbered. E.g. "Henry 101 01.png" and "Henry 101 02.png". *For an Episode Infobox, the image's title should contain the show's title, "Once Upon a Time", as well as the episode's number. E.g., for the Pilot episode, the main image should be entitled "Once Upon a Time 1x01.png", and for the show's second episode, "The Thing You Love Most", the main image should be entitled "Once Upon a Time 1x02.png", etc. *For episode recaps, the images' titles should contain the production code of the episode followed by which image on the page it is. E.g., the first image on the Pilot episode's recap should be entitled, "101 01.png", and the following image should be entitled, "101 02.png", etc. 'The "I" Template' *THE "I" TEMPLATE MUST BE USED FOR ALL IMAGES THAT EXIST WITHIN RECAPS, ANY OTHER WAY OF ADDING AN IMAGE TO A PAGE WILL BE DELETED FROM SAID PAGE. *The "I" Template is simple to use, simply type the image you want into a recap using this skeleton: *We request that the "I" Template only be written out on top of a paragraph, as it will look better and neater when it comes time to publish. *If you're adding an image to a character recap, we request that you put the name of the episode using the "E" Template (See below). Here's the skeleton: }} 'Galleries' *Galleries must be posted in slider form only as this reduces the size of the page dramatically. *On character pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are promotional photos for episodes that feature said character. Also, promotional photos of the character are also to be added to the character page. **Despite how minor the character appears in the photo, for example an arm of the character, the picture shall still be posted in their gallery. *On episode pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are promotional photos and behind the scenes photos that promote said episode. *On actor pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are behind the scenes photos that feature said actor, despite how minimal their appearance, such as an arm. *Images are also to be added in order of the episode they belong to, for example, 1x01, 1x02, 1x03 etc... ANY OTHER IMAGES ADDED TO THE GALLERIES WILL BE REMOVED Here is an example of a character gallery: Promo 101 13.png Promo 101 16.png Promo 207 02.png Promo 207 03.png Promo 207 06.png Promo 207 12.png Promo 207 13.png Promo 207 14.png Promo 207 15.png Promo 210 20.png Promo 210 21.png Promo 210 22.png Promo 210 26.png Promo 217 01.png Recaps *YOU MUST NOT STEAL CONTENT FROM THE "OTHER" WIKI, ANY PLAGIARIZED CONTENT MUST BE DELETED. WE'VE BEEN IN TROUBLE FOR THIS IN THE PAST. *We ask that images applied to recaps be given the width of 200px and are arranged on the page from left to right to left again (etc.), if another image is added in between, we request that the rest of the images be rearranged accordingly. 'Characters' *For a recap on a character page, we request that a paragraph be be given detailing what a character did in a particular episode marked off with an "E" Template. We also request that each paragraph be big enough for an image to be added along with it. E.g. (From Emma's page): }} After being placed in the magic wardrobe by her birth father, Emma is introduced to us in the real world on the day of her 28th birthday, when she meets with a handsome man whom she was supposed to track down. When she gets home, she wishes for something to brighten her day, make her feel less lonely, and then Henry Mills shows up on her door: her son, the child she gave up when she was 18. He explains to her that he comes from a town, Storybrooke, near Boston, where Emma lives, where the people are all trapped in a curse: they used to be fairytale characters, but the Evil Queen forced them all to live in the real world. Emma doesn't believe Henry, but when she drives him back home and meets his foster mother, the Mayor, Regina Mills, she picks up on a weird vibe and decides to stay in the town for a while, per Henry's request. When she settles in, the tower's clock moves for the first time in a long time - a sign that things are about to change. *A paragraph such as this should be given per every episode in which the character appears. By recapping like this, it allows more specified and less general information to be added and allows the recaps to be updated every time a new episode airs. However, we do request that you don't jump in and try and recap a character that is currently under the "possession" of another user. 'The "E" Template' *The "E" Template is very simple to use and merely makes editing faster. For instance, if you were to type out " " at the end of a paragraph on a character recap, it would appear as . Or if you were to type, " ", it would appear as . **We also request that this be used in image captions to signify what episode the scene within the image is taken place. 'Episodes' *We recap our episodes scene-by-scene and detail everything that happens within them. For a sample of the way we recap episodes, just look around the wiki. Here are a few random example episodes which have been recapped to our standard: "Pilot", "Desperate Souls", "The Stranger", "The Crocodile", "Into the Deep", "The Miller's Daughter". **However, episode recapping is a job best-given to the admins of the wiki. Categories *Please do not create categories without clearance from the admins. 'Characters' Categories on character pages should follow this order: *Main/Supporting/Minor/Episodic Characters *Season 1 Characters *Season 2 Characters *Season 3 Characters *OUaTiW Characters *Centric Characters *Unnamed Characters *Unseen Characters *What they are (E.g. Lost Boys, Magicians, Pirates, Genies, Princesses, etc.) *Deceased Characters Obviously, if the categories are not applicable, do not add them. For instance, for a character who did not appear in the first season of the show, don't add them to "Season 1 Characters". 'Episodes' Categories on episode pages should follow this order: *Season 1/Season 2/Season 3 (depending on which season the episode belongs to) *Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (if it is an episode from the show's spin-off series) *Episodes *Season Premieres (for a first episode of a season) *Season Finales (for a last episode of a season) *Whose centric it is (E.g. Snow-centric, Charming-centric, Regina-centric, Rumplestiltskin-centric, etc.; if the episode is centric to more than one person, these tags should be added in alphabetical order) Category:Blog posts